


Attack

by nathaniel_hp



Series: Quidditch Players (Oliver, Marcus) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-20
Updated: 2008-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathaniel_hp/pseuds/nathaniel_hp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fist raised in anger?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attack

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2008 rarepair_shorts winter exchange on LJ.

Marcus's fist collided satisfyingly with his opponent's temple, making him stagger sideways. 

"Flint! What the hell?" Oliver Wood rubbed his head furiously. Marcus stared at him – hair still dishevelled from practice, the face, already slightly red from the cold, turning a more furious shade, his lips, pressed together tightly in anger – 

Oliver regained his balance and charged at Marcus, shoving him to the ground. Marcus managed to grab Oliver's shirt just before it was out of reach and smirked in satisfaction when Oliver landed on top of him.


End file.
